Don't Do This
by babyevilregal
Summary: Based off the Supernatural episode 2.20. Emma is stuck in a dreamscape caused by an ancient demon, forced to choose between her dream or reality. Thinking the woman of her affections doesn't love her makes the decision even harder. What will she choose? SQ oneshot.


**Hey guys! This is just a oneshot idea I got while watching Supernatural, episode 20 of season 2. I hope you like it!**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Emma spun around, looking from face to face quickly. Her blonde hair swishing and swaying as she did. Then brown eyes locked on her's. Regina.

"Put the knife down, Emma. You don't need to do this." She said, looking into her green eyes.

"You can be happy here with us, Em." Her mother said to her left, the mother who had died as a baby. The mother she'd longed for all her life.

"I'll die.. in days actually." she stated, looking from the faces. She knew she couldn't stay here, but god did she want to. Regina loved her here, Dean and Sam were happy here, she had her mother here. How could she give this up?

"But here it will feel like years, my love." The brunette said softly, moving closer and taking Emma's face between her hands. "We can be happy, have a family. Don't you want that?"

"Of course I do." she said, tears rolling down her cheeks as she looked into those deep brown eyes she loved so much. The brunette placing a soft kiss to her lips. Here, she could see the love in them. It hurt to know that in reality she'd never have this, Regina didn't love her like that.

"Stay with us, Emma." Dean, her oldest brother, said softly. She looked around one last time. To the face of the brunette she loved so much, those red lips she wishes she could kiss everyday of her life. To her brothers, Dean and Sam. Sam linking hands with Jess while Dean linked hands with Carmen. They looked so happy. Lastly to her mother, with her soft features and kind eyes.

"I'm sorry." she sobbed out and Regina's eyes widened as she lunged forward. It was too late, Emma thrust the knife into her abdomen and hunched over in pain.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

"EMMA! Emma!" Dean yelled, trying to shake her awake. "Please wake up sis, come on."

Her eyes snapped open and Dean let out a smile. "Hey there, sleeping beauty."

He quickly pulled a knife, cutting the rope binding her hands together and holding her in the air. The rope was cut and he caught her carefully, helping her stand. She looked to the side, seeing the djinn and let out a screech. "DEAN!"

He looked just quick enough to see it and pull the silver dagger, attempting to stab it into the heart of the creature. It countered his attack, grabbing his wrist and bending it back towards his neck, attempting to kill him.

The knife got closer and closer to his neck, it was over. He couldn't overpower this creature. Just as he closed his eyes to go limp, there was a wet noise and the demon pinning him down let out a shriek as Emma sunk her own knife through the demon's heart.

It fell to the ground as black liquid spewed from the wound, it's white eyes rolling slowly into the back of it's head. Dean was breathing heavily, leaning against the wall as Emma stood there looking at it.

They stood there for a few moments, catching their breath when the farmiliar sound of heels echoed through the warehouse. "Emma!" the usually composed brunette shrieked, tears in her eyes as she pulled her close. She connected their lips, pink against red. Emma was shocked but responded, returning the passion filled kiss.

They seperated when they could barely breathe, resting their foreheads together. "Don't you ever scare me like that again, Emma." she panted.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to- I didn't know- I mean-"

"Shut up, you idiot. Don't go off on a hunt without us. I love you, don't do that ever again." she pleaded desperately with the blonde who's eyes widened before connecting their lips once more.

"I love you too." she mumbled against her lips, and she swore she could have felt Regina's lips quirk into a smile.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**Thanks for reading! I hope you liked it. Feel free to leave any reviews, comments, or prompts for me. Have a good day! **


End file.
